


Tail brief

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dress Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, sexy panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ryuji might have shown Akira the promotion to get a good laugh but Akira is totally serious about buying this.





	Tail brief

**Author's Note:**

> Give it up for sweet boy Ryuji and for the pics I saw on twitter and went SHUKITA

“Hey man! Hey man!” Ryuji crowed as he shoved a pamphlet into Akira’s face. “You see this? Do you know what this is?”

“A glossy piece of paper?” Akira laughed as he tried to lean back enough to get a good look. On his shoulder Morgana snorted. “I can’t see enough of it to really understand but I think you want me to look what’s on the paper Ryuji.”

“So you have to take a step back for two if you want it to happen.” Morgana said. “Back up Ryuji so we can see.”

“Oh right.” Ryuji laughed as he pulled back. “I was too excited man. But take a look.” Ryuji laughed as he handed the paper over. “I found this today and I gotta say. What does this remind you of?”

“What am I looking at?” Akira frowned at the pictures. “Are these gravure models? Some of these poses.” Akira hissed. “Suggestive.” His eyes moved down a model’s back to the underwear she was posing in. He blinked at the end and Ryuji crowed with laughter. “What the.” Akira muttered before he glanced at all the models. “All of them have…”

“Tails!” Ryuji laughed loudly. He drew the attention of passing students and he lowered his voice but only barely. “And doesn’t that fluffy fat tail remind you of something?” He jostled Akira good naturedly. “Come on man it’s early but not that early. You gotta put two and two together already man.”

“It’s like-“ Akira bit back his words as he eyed the models a flush came over his cheeks and spread down his neck. He was grateful that his winter uniform hid it. “Fox’s costume.”

“Just as fat and fluffy as his tail in the metaverse.” Ryuji grabbed back the pamphlet with glee. “I couldn’t believe my luck when I saw these advertising. Of course I got lucky and found this before my mom could throw it out. We got the neighbour’s things again. I gave back the other stuff but this advertisement?” Ryuji crowed. “It even gives you a percentage off isn’t that wild?”

“Panties with tails.” Akira said faintly as he grasped along the wall for purchase. “And so… fluffy.” He swallowed.

“This is so crazy I can’t wait to show Yusuke.” Ryuji laughed. “I’d put it in the chat but Ann would see and chew me out.” He sighed. “I really don’t need that. But just read some of this.” Ryuji was too happy to yank the pamphlet towards his face so he could read. “They have all the sizes and the prices! You can call in your order! They can send it to you or you can go-“ Ryuji whistled. “To the store which is where we shouldn’t be and pick them up!” He finished with a grin. “Akira!”

“Ryuji!” Akira returned the grin and gave Ryuji a one armed hug. “You’ve found something good!”

“I know I know right?” Ryuji laughed before Akira took the pamphlet from his grasp. “Wait what are you doing?”

Akira dug out his phone and scanned the sheet for the numbers. “What do you think?”

“You’re going to buy?” Ryuji laughed. “That’s even better man but that’s too far for a joke don’t you think?” His laugh slowed. “Akira… are you-“

“What size do you think we would be?” Akira murmured before he held up the sheet to Morgana. “You think you can guess your way through?”

“I’d say medium. Just to be sure.” Morgana swayed on his shoulder as he read the pamphlet. “Just based on the measurements.”

“I agree.” Akira nodded. “And blue is such a nice colour. I really like this light blue here but the darker one has more designs. It’s a little more money but I like the cut, the tail is cute too.” Akira murmured. “Delivery might be a while.”

“Wait- you’re going to buy that for Yusuke?” Ryuji hissed. “Seriously Akira?”

“Why not?” Akira frowned as he began to dial. “That tail has been driving me nuts Ryuji.” He gave Ryuji a grin. “It wags, it just begs for me to do something. I can’t do anything in the metaverse. This is the next best thing.”

“It’s too early to be thinking all lewd in the morning man.” Ryuji looked caught between laughter and exasperation. “Is he even going to go along with this? I was just going to fluster him. Obviously you have intentions.” He teased. “I don’t even want to imagine this.”

“Don’t.” Akira advised as his phone began to dial. “I already have and that’s why I’m about to blow four thousand yen on underwear- Hello? Good morning.” He said softly. “Is this-“

X

“This is-“ Yusuke closed back the box immediately. Akira had to fight back a laugh. “You can not be serious Akira.”

“I’m serious.” Akira leaned forward on the bed and ran his hands slowly up Yusuke’s thighs. “Come on, please? Just open the box and look at it. If you’re that against it I’ll wear it.” Akira said dryly. “It won’t have the same effect but I’ll wear it.”

“Ann warned me that this might happen but neither did she nor I think that you were actu-“ Yusuke closed his eyes. “I did not believe that you were serious about this.”

“It’s cute.” Akira smiled when Yusuke reopened the box and sighed. “I went to the trouble of getting rid of Morgana so some fun could be had. Even if you decide to open it and critique it, call it silly. That would be enough.”

“Why did you buy it?” Yusuke tugged the underwear out and shook his head at it. “At least it covers.” He muttered as he stared at the back. “However… I’m certain that we are not the intended people for this product.”

“That just makes it sexy.” Akira purred as he slid his hands further up Yusuke’s thighs. “I already know your ass is going to fill this out pretty nicely.” He teased. “Now for the front.” His eyes dropped to the crotch of Yusuke’s pants and he bit his lip. “That I’d like to see.” He whispered while Yusuke flushed.

He tried to glance away but Akira laughed as Yusuke’s neck and face were a red colour as he sat on Akira’s bed. Both of them were still dressed in their uniform. Akira was dying to peel Yusuke out the Kosei uniform and have him stand in just the underwear and tail. Maybe have him pose a bit. That was what he wanted but he knew that Yusuke was less than enthusiastic. What a pity.

“What possessed you?” Yusuke whispered as he glanced back to the panties in his hand. “My costume is nothing like this thing.”

“Of course not.” Akira agreed. “Your thing is way better, way cooler and put together. This thing.” He leaned forward enough to tap the fluff of the tail. “Is the cheap porn version. I can’t exactly get this in mementos you know so I have to make do. It doesn’t even have to be sexual.” Akira lowered his voice. “I just want to see you walk around with a cute fluffy tail Yusuke.”

“I know you do.” Yusuke’s gaze lowered along with his hands. “But this is a bit…”

“Well if you have any fantasies about my costume.” Akira’s hands were braced on Yusuke’s thighs and with care he slid his thumbs up along the sensitive spots along Yusuke’s inner thighs. He smiled at the shudder Yusuke gave him. “Now is the time to speak up. If you have a way to have Joker all to yourself. Speak up Yusuke.” The darker flush was all the answer he needed. “Oh?”

“This can be discussed another time.” Yusuke was avoiding his gaze and Akira laughed.

“But since you aren’t that excited about the tail we can discuss… what is it?” Akira considered. “My coat? No no.” He dismissed. “What could it be?” He considered. “My mask? No? My gloves?” He tossed out only to feel his heart leap. “My gloves?” He moved his hands from Yusuke’s thighs to frame his face. “Yusuke.” He said softly. “You should have brought this up sooner.” He purred. “Now let’s talk about the gloves.”

“I didn’t say that I wouldn’t do it.” Yusuke’s voice trembled as his hands came up. Akira allowed himself to be dislodged with a smile. “I just thought that it is a little… that it is unbelievable that you want me to wear-“ His eyes flicked down to his hands. “This thing.”

“Or I could wear it.” Akira offered. “Either or really works for me right now.” Well he would try to capture the feeling but it would not be the ceiling if it were him. “I’ll admit I want to see your ass when you have that tail.” He watched Yusuke scoot a little ways down the bed and laughed. “I’m serious here Yusuke. I want to watch you walk around, lie down a bit in.” Akira had to close his eyes and steady himself with a breath. “Just touch you a bit.”

“Not sex?” Yusuke asked hesitantly. “No sex in this- this thing?”

“Sex?” Akira reopened his eyes. “Well it would be hard to… you know… in that thing.” He pointed out. “The back is pretty high up. The tail would get in the way.” He glanced at the front. “Might be fun to rub the front but when that thing is on until it comes off nothing fun is happening.” Akira decided as he dropped his hands to his lap. “So? What’s the verdict?”

“Close your eyes.” Yusuke sighed as he got off the bed. “No- don’t look until I decide if this shall be seen or not.”

“Agreeing is already more than enough,” Akira purred as he clasped his hands over his eyes. For more points he lay on his side facing the wall. “I’m waiting Yusuke.” He called out, he could barely restrain his amusement.

“The things we do.” Yusuke muttered. Akira listened to the soft sound of clothes rustling. “Of all the things.”

“Don’t forget that we have to have a conversation about those gloves.” Akira snickered. There was s long silence in which he heard nothing not even clothes rustling and he laughed. “Sounds like this is going to be a good conversation Yusuke.”

“There isn’t much to tell.” Yusuke muttered as he stepped out of his pants. Akira had his back turned and his eyes closed but he knew the sounds of Yusuke undressing. His heart was pounding as he listened. The shirt was off. The pants were off… so now action.

“This is most certainly not designed for us.” Yusuke muttered. A few more seconds before he sighed. “This was not made for this. Everything is just thrown off because of the- tightness.”

“You’re just teasing now.” Akira groaned. “Let me know if I get to see or not.” A long silence and Akira felt his skin twitching. “Is this a no?”

“I need to-“ Yusuke was walking around his voice a little frustrated. “I suppose this will do.”

“Of course this you would want perfect as well.” Akira laughed as he sat up. he kept his eyes closed. “So can I look?”

“Y-yes. I supposed.” Yusuke sighed. “You may look Akira.”

“That’s what I’m talking-“ Akira’s grin froze on his face when he opened his eyes. Yusuke was backing him. Of course he was, that was for two reasons. Embarrassment and because the thing Akira had made the most noise to see was the tail.

And god above it was even sexier than he had thought. Yusuke’s ass was wonderful in the panties but with the tail dangling, with that soft fluffy curl to it. Akira was in love. He wanted to hold it. He wanted to bite the tail even though he knew Yusuke would feel nothing.

But it was so Yusuke to strike a pose when this entire idea was not his thing. He never did these things halfway and Akira loved him for that. Akira swallowed before he called out softly. “Why don’t you come over here?” He patted the bed in invitation. “Come Yusuke. Take a seat.”

He watched Yusuke as he sat on the bed before he took Akira by surprise and kneeled on it his back to Akira. Before Akira could object Yusuke reached for his hand and brought it to his back above the panties. “This- Isn’t this-“

“I’ll take this from here.” Akira whispered as he moved his hand down over Yusuke’s ass. He cupped his boyfriend’s ass as his other hand slid down Yusuke’s back. “I never forget how strong and tall you are.” Akira whispered as his hand slid over the tail and his other hand made it to the waist band. “So sexy.” Akira whispered as he flicked the tail around and eased closer. “And I know you think this doesn’t suit you-“ He slipped his hand to Yusuke’s front. “But I think otherwise.”

Yusuke’s gasp when Akira slipped his hand over his bulge was sweet. Akira wished he could have swallowed it in a kiss but instead he pressed soft kisses to the back of Yusuke’s neck as he teased the tail and flicked it around. This entire thing was going to be fun. While there would be no sex there was a lot of fun that Akira could get done with this tail. He should have bought an extra because this tail was going to get sticky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my 35th Shukita fic... I'm trapped in here


End file.
